


Reflexology

by Missy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Medical Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy imposes an experiment upon Sheldon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexology

Amy Farrah Fowler squinted at her chart before scribbling a series of notation upon her boyfriend’s white board. “Interesting,” she declared, turning toward the bed. “And once you achieve erection you must find release or experience pain?”

Sheldon lay tied to the headboard. “Well, I have no idea what’s so fascinating about it,” he sighed. “I get this way whenever I consider purchasing a life-sized Darth Vader maquette.” His prick wobbled in the air, his skin still pink and shiny from Amy’s kisses. The woman turned back toward the white board, and after a few subtle groans and a thousand soft coughs, he started calling her name. “Amy. Amy. Amy. AMY!”

“Yes?” she asked, crowding the margin of the board with figures.

Sheldon’s entire face was beaded with sweat, and he lay back, licking his parched lips. “I would…appreciate your assistance in this matter. Immediately.” 

Amy turned back toward him, barely able to conceal her obvious delight. She raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I’ll have to follow in my Great Aunt Geraldine’s footsteps and take the bull by the horns.” She returned her clipboard to Sheldon’s bedside, then slapped a white rubber glove down over her right hand. “Hi there, fella,” she said aloud to his penis as she took it in hand. “How’re you doing?”

Sheldon’s eyes rolled back, squeezing closed. “Just fine,” he moaned. “Keep going.”

And so she did, until her theory was proven and she was forced to release him and search for a towel with which to clean off her glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Big Bang Theory**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
